They Say That You Need Love To Live
by SharkiesGirl
Summary: They say that you need love to live. So why is it that Lily and James Potter died?


Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter or anything from the books.

Being James Potter's best friend was fun and brought the best times and memories, but, then again, it had its downsides.

Okay, it had only two downsides.

The firs t- James found love in a beautiful girl the moment he stepped inside Hogwarts. Although creating many moments for me to tease him it also meant that Lily, the girl he loved, was off-limits for me to flirt with and that, every so often, James would be love-sick. Icky.

The second is a terrible one. You see, James isn't here for me. James is dead. It isn't fair really. James, a Potter, _dead_. It sounds impossible. It is even more impossible and unfair that his wife, Lily, yes, that same girl he fell for at Hogwarts, is dead, too.

James and Lily were in love. No, they were more than in love, if that's possible. They say that you need love to live. So why is it that Lily and James Potter died? Why? They had more than love; they even had a baby, a baby that is growing up without his parents. Does that seem fair? No. It isn't.

Even worse, that baby isn't just growing up without his parents. No. He is also growing up without his godfather. Me.

Harry. He didn't deserve any of this. He didn't ask for his parents to die or his godfather to be forced to live in a Wizarding prison for something he wasn't even close to doing. If it wasn't for that rat, that spiteful, ignorant, self-centred rat, then Harry would be growing up with his parents, and his godfather. James and Lily Potter would be alive.

James. He did so much for everyone. Well, if you exclude everyone except me, Remus Lupin, the rat (who deserves to be hexed and cursed into Oblivion), Lily and Harry, then he did so much for everyone.

He was tall, handsome and the best friend a lonely boy could have. I know that everyone thinks the same about their friends but mine means more. I was a disgrace to my family, I got burnt out of the family and there he was, after every argument, fight, duel and when I finally left, standing there, waiting to help me and offer me half of his bedroom and food from his fridge.

Also, when he helped Remus, a poor werewolf, he was doing something kind. He became a proud, tall, brave stag to help him every full moon.

If becoming an animal that offers you his shelter and the food he hunted isn't enough to not get killed from the darkest wizard of the age, then I don't know what is.

Lily. 'A flower in full bloom' is how James always described her. She certainly was beautiful, and talented. But, I think that the main thing that stood out was when she helped others and when she brought out the beauty in everyone, no matter how other people saw them they were beautiful to her.

She was a lovely, young lady that was remarkable, making her husband happy even in the darkest of times.

So, why did they die? WHY? It pains me to think what they ever did wrong. Not just because I was so close, but because it hurts when I rack my brain for the answer.

I sit alone at night, swarmed by terrifying memories as the Dementors guard my cell. I am cold and sad and in pain.

I wonder if James and Lily died in pain. I wonder if Harry is in pain now. It just doesn't seem right, knowing they are dead, knowing they will never come back.

That day when everyone celebrated the loss of Voldemort, I was grieving the loss of my friends.

Seeing Harry, alone in his house after he watched his mother die, not only terrified me but killed me. My insides died. He looked so much like James. I saw James dead, and there was Harry, perfectly alive. I just wanted to hug him, hold him forever; assuring him that he was going to be alright, everything was going to be fine.

But, I couldn't.

He wasn't going to be alright, nothing was going to be fine. His parents were dead. My best friends were dead. Remus' best friends were dead. James and Lily Potter were dead. Everything was far from being fine. Yet, people were celebrating, smiling, laughing and drinking to 'the boy who lived'.

James and Lily had love; they gave love, so why did they die? Why did James and Lily Potter die?

**Thank you to my beta RabbitohsGirl and to any and all of my reviewers. It's dedicated to you all.**


End file.
